The present disclosure relates generally to mobile devices, and in particular to memory management for mobile devices.
Mobile devices can display recent application data for various applications. For example, a mobile device such as a wearable may display application data on the face of the mobile device where the application data needs to be refreshed as frequently as possible. Significant load time may be required for updating application data as the data expires. User experience is diminished quickly as the user spends more time waiting for the application to load and update the data for display. Further, keeping all the applications active where application data is constantly updated for display would not only take up too much memory where memory is limited, but would also drain the battery life and stall other processes on the mobile device.